Impossible Love?
by Savannah16
Summary: What if Sakuno had a cousin who goes to Seigaku with her? What if she followed in her grandmothers steps and learned tennis? Yuki, Sakuno's cousin, life is about to change when she meets the tennis regulars for the first time ever.
1. Chapter 1

Impossible Love?

**A.N: Hey all! This is my very first story to put online. I would apperaite it if you review your true opions. I'd like to write better so I think this will help. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, I only own Yukiko Suzuki ((Will probably add more if/when I create another person))**

**Summary: What if Sakuno had a cousin who goes to Seigaku with her? What if she followed in her grandmothers steps and learned tennis? Yuki, Sakuno's cousin, life is about to change when she meets the tennis regulars for the first time ever.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Yuki opens her eyes hearing her alarm clock disturbing her peace and quiet. _Ugh, why did people even invent that dang thing?_ Yuki things to herself annoyed. She quickly shuts off the alarm clock, hearing shuffling noise from downstairs. She lets a small smile appear on her face knowing her father is probably downstairs trying to cook her breakfest.

Yuki sits up and gets out of bed shivering as a breeze hit her. She winkles her nose before walking towards her window and closing it.

"Yuki are you up?" Her father asks, his voice sounding tired and stressed.

"Yes daddy, i'm up and about to jump in the shower, if Sakuno calls can you tell her i'll meet her at school?" Yuki yells back before skipping over to her closet.

She hums softly to herself while shuffling through her clothes, looking for her school uniform. A small grin appears on her face. _Ha! You thought you could hide from me didn't you? _She thinks to herself childishly. She pulls out the uniform and places it on her bed. She leaves the room and walks into the bathroom that was at the end of her hall.

Yuki turns on the water and starts to strip after shutting the door and locking it. She steps into the shower and sighs gently with a smile on her face. She always likes the feel of water hitting her in the mornings. She puts shampoo on her left hand before rubbing her hands together and scrubbing her long black curly hair. She rinses it off and puts conditner in. She steps away from the shower head and grabs her wash cloth. She puts body wash on it and starts scrubbing down her body singing. She rinises everything off of her and steps out of the shower. She reaches out and grabs the towel wrapping it around her petite figure before shutting off the water.

Yuki unlocks the bathroom door and walks out of the bathroom, heading back towards her room. She walks into her room and dries her body off after closing the door with her foot. She keeps the towel around her while pulling out a matching pair of bra and panties. She puts on her panties and bra before letting the towel drop. She walks over to her bed and puts on the green skirt that reachs a few inches above her knees. _Maybe i'll blow dry my hair first..._ She thinks before walking over to her dresser and plugging in her hair dryer. She dries her hair quickly, watching it start to form curls. Oh, how she loves the way her hair is. She walks back to the bed and puts on her long sleeve green shirt before tying the bow on.

Yuki runs downstairs and walks into the kitchen calmly.

"Hey dad, i'm running late so I'll just take a apple to go okay?" She says grabbing a apple before walking over to him and kisses his cheek gently while hugging him, "Love you dad, have fun at work!"

Yuki rushes into the living room and puts on her shoes after running back up stairs putting on socks. She grabs her tennis bag and closes the door. She places the apple in her bag and starts to walk off towards the school.

Once Yuki arrives at school she sees her cousin, Sakuno, talking to Tomoka. Tomoka spots Yuki and waves her over jumping up and down.

"Ohh Yuki! I ran into Ryoma-sama today! He is soooooo cool and cute!" Tomoka cheers making Yuki giggle.

"Isn't he practicing right now?" Yuki asks tilting her head to the side, her long black curly hair covering her dark purple eyes.

"Yes! We were waiting for you now come on!" Tomoka yells grabbing Sakuno's hand and Yuki's. Tomoka then breaks out into a run, dragging the two girls.

"Coming through, Ryoma-sama's fan club president coming through!" Tomoka orders before stopping in front of the fence.

"I tried to come and pick you up this morning."Sakuno says softly playing with her braid nervous. Yuki turns to her and pats her shoulder encouraglely.

"Didn't my dad tell you I was running late? And don't be shy in front of me Sakuno-chan." Yuki says pouting.

"S-Sorry Yuki-chan." Sakuno says smiling at her little cousin. Sakuno wasn't older by much, just by two months. Although she had to admit, her and Yuki were very different. Sakuno has long brown hair, Yuki has long black curly hair, Sakuno has brown eyes, Yuki has dark purple eyes, and last and not least, Sakuno is 5'4, and Yuki is only 5'2.

"So Sakuno-chan...we still going out and playing tennis this weekend?" Yuki asks turning her attention back on the courts. She hates to admit, but she envyed them. She knew she wasn't as good as them but she's working towards it. She leans on the fence slightly watching a match between two non-regulars, "The ball is going to be out." She mumbles to herself closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry Yuki-chan, the regulars are having a game this weekend and Tomo-chan has made me promise to go to every game with her." Sakuno looks were Yuki was looking before blinking, gasping in surprise, "How did you know that?" She asks excitely after listening to another student yell out.

"It's okay no worries, am I going with you guys? And i'm just guessing." Yuki says smiling before turning on her heel, "School is going to start in five minutes."

Sakuno and Tomoka waves goodbye to the regulars before following Yuki.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there is my first chapter! I know it was almost all about her getting ready but the next chapter will have more, promise! ^^ So I hope you guys review! <strong>

**Savy~**


	2. Chapter 2

Impossible Love?

**A:N: Hey all! I'm glad you guys are liking my story! ^^ And thanks for reviewing EcstaticPetenshi! Again, I'd love it if you review! And thank you all for reading! Oh, and you also get to meet another person I created, Kimi Tanaka! Well, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, I only own Yukiko Suzuki and Kimi Tanaka! ((I will probably add more later on ^^))**

**Summary: What if Sakuno had a cousin who goes to Seigaku with her? What if she followed in her grandmothers steps and learned tennis? Yuki, Sakuno's cousin, life is about to change when she meets the tennis regulars for the first time ever.**

Chapter Two

Yuki waves goodbye to Sakuno and Tomoka with a smile.

"Bye you two, have fun okay?" Yuki says before turning on her heel and leaving them, heading towards her own class.

"Bye Yuki-chan!" Tomoka yells waving to her while Sakuno stood next to waving shyly.

Yuki let's a small smile form on her face, she just loved her older cousin. She was always very kind and nice. Yuki shakes her head slightly before turning into her own classroom. She walks in and sits next to her best friend, Kimi Tanaka.

"Morning Yuki-chan." Kimi says smiling, looking up from the book she was reading. Kimi was a very beautiful girl. She has long light brown curly hair, bright green eyes, and wasn't very tall either.

"Morning Kimi-chan." Yuki says hugging her best friend, "How was your day yesterday? Boring?"

"Yeah, it was pretty boring, mother had me work at our cafe all day. Then I went home and wrote the essay due in English today." Kimi says softly closing her book, "How was your day?"

"Oh, it was pretty fun. Sakuno and I went to the ice cream shop and then we played tennis a little. She's so cute. I'm glad she finally decided to take up tennis." Yuki says giggling covering her mouth with her hand, "I believe it's all because of the so called 'Ryoma-sama' as Tomoka-chan puts it." Yuki says leaning on her desk.

Kimi nods a smile on her face, "Yeah, that's probably it." Kimi says pulling out her homework, "Class is about to begin, you should probably pull out your homework." Kimi suggests, twirling her hair with her finger shyly.

Yuki listens and pulls out her homework and faces the front. Yuki and Kimi have known each other for a very long time. _It's been about five years since we met..._ Yuki thinks smiling brightly. She knew she loves Kimi like a older sister would to a younger sister. _Heh, I remember when we first had a tennis match against each other, it was just amazing...too bad it ended up being a tie..._ Yuki closes her eyes.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Did you guys here? We have a new student today! I heard she was amazing at tennis!" A seven year old yells happily, telling her friends excitedly.**_

_**"Yeah, but she seems like a freak." The one next to Yuki says, "She's always alone and reading books. Doesn't seem to amazing at tennis to me." **_

_**"Be quiet Ami-chan." Yuki says sourly turning her attention to the girl next to her, "Just because she's alone and reads all the time doesn't make her a freak. Unless you forgot, she's new to the school! She doesn't even know anybody." Yuki finishes, crossing her arms over her chest. **_

_**"Don't tell me what to do!" Ami yells winkling her nose in anger, "Unless you forgot, I rule this school!" **_

_**"Who rules the school?" Yuki asks standing up angry, "Well, I don't think so! If anyone did then the teachers do!" Yuki turns her back towards them before picking up her tray, "I'm going to the new student, I'm sure she'll be a lot nicer then you ever will be!" Yuki stomps away angrily before slowing down when she was next to the new girls table. She walks up to her and smiles brightly, "Hey there, do you mind if I sit with you?" Yuki asks kindly. The new girl nods shyly and smiles. Yuki smiles even more, hurting her cheeks, "Thanks!" she says before sitting down across from her. **_

_**End of Flashback**_

Yuki jumps suddenly looking over at Kimi who was poking her side gently and pointing to the front of the class.

"H-here!" Yuki says blushing shyly, "Sorry Kimi-chan, I was going down memory lane..." Yuki whispers to Kimi before smiling and working on the assignment they were giving when she was distracted.

"No worries Yuki-chan." Kimi says smiling, her head tilted to the side cutely.

_You've grown so much since the first day I met you Kimi-chan..._ Yuki thinks a sad smile appearing on her face. She is one of the only ones Kimi let enter her life, ever since the accident happened. Yuki shakes her head mentally _Stop talking about that! _She mentally scolds herself. She turns her attention back onto the work in front of her.

* * *

><p>"Yuki-chan, are we eating lunch by ourselves or meeting your cousin today?" Kimi asks packing up her things and pulling out her bento she made by herself.<p>

"H-huh? Oh yeah, is it alright if we eat with Sakuno-chan and Tomoka-chan? I know Tomoka-chan scares you sometimes...but I really want to eat lunch with Sakuno-chan today..." Yuki says before blinking, "Oh no! I forgot my lunch again!" Yuki pouts, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's quite alright Yuki-chan." Kimi says giggling and pulling out a extra bento from her bag, "I know you too well, I always make extras remember?" Kimi stands up and hands it to Yuki. Yuki stands up and grabs the bento from her smiling.

"Oh, what would I do without you Kimi-chan?" Yuki asks grinning.

"Um, not eat until dinner?" Kimi says smiling playfully, "Come on, lets go meet your cousin and her friend."

Yuki nods and gets up, she walks over to Kimi before walking out the door, turning slightly to make sure Kimi is following her. Kimi smiles and walks next to her carrying a book and her bento.

"Oh Kimi-chan, must you always study?" Yuki asks frowing slightly, knowing Kimi's mother is probably pressuring her to be the top of the class.

"Yeah, it's okay though Yuki-chan. I just want to make my mother happy, and if studying and being the top student will make her happy, then thats what i'll do..." Kimi says smiling a small smile, "Now don't frown."

Yuki's frown turns into a small smile before shaking her head. She grabs Kimi's hand and walks into her cousins classroom.

"Sakuno-chan! Tomoka-chan! Ready for lunch?" Yuki asks walking towards the two girls dragging Kimi with her.

"H-hello Kimi-chan." Sakuno says smiling softly at her. Kimi nods towards Sakuno and Tomoka. Sakuno smiles more, knowing that's Kimi's way of saying hello.

"So, where are we eating? In the garden? On the roof?" Yuki asks gently squeezing Kimi's hand, feeling it shake in her own.

"How about the garden?" Kimi suggest looking up at all of them.

"Sure Kimi-chan." Tomoka says, making sure not to be too loud around Kimi. Sakuno and Yuki warned her about how scared Kimi can get, so she's doing her best not to scare her off.

The group of girls walk out of the room talking quietly to eachother. Ten minutes later they arrive at the garden and sit down under a cherry blossom tree and all pull out there own bentos.

* * *

><p>Yuki walks out of the dressing room wearing her usually tennis outfit which consisted of black shorts a dark green tank top, and her favorite tennis shoes. She is carrying her favorite purple racket in her right hand and walks towards Kimi who was wearing black shorts, a dark purple tank top, and some old pairs of tennis shoes. Kimi was holding her green tennis racket in her left hand.<p>

"Kimi-chan!" Yuki yells before pouncing on her excitely, "Did you hear? They are letting us play against the Ai-Aiko pair!" Kimi smiles nervously and hugs Yuki.

"Aren't they the twins?" Kimi asks shyly, rocking on her heels back and forth after Yuki let her go.

"Yes ma'am! We are so going to kick some twin butt!" Yuki coughs suddenly, a blush on her face, "Sorry Kimi-chan...you know how I get about tennis matches..."

"It's alright Yuki-chan, let's warm up?" Kimi suggests starting to run around the tennis courts. Yuki lets a smile appear on her face before running next to Kimi.

* * *

><p>"Kimi! Yuki! Time for your match!" The captain of the girls tennis team yells, standing outside the fence of the court they will be playing on.<p>

Yuki and Kimi walks out on the court standing on the opposite side of the court that Ai and Aiko stood. They shake eachother hands before Kimi spins her racket.

"Rough or Smooth?" Yuki asks, watching the racket spin.

"Rough." Ai answers without any emotion in her voice. Kimi's racket falls on the ground and nods towards Yuki.

"It's smooth, service." Yuki says watching Kimi pick up her racket and walking towards the back of the court. Yuki heads towards the front and gets down into postiton, holding up the number two behind her back. Ai and Aiko get into postion and closes their eyes, calming themselves down.

Yuki serves the ball, aiming for the right corner before running up to her spot getting down, ready for anything.

* * *

><p>"Six games to four! Kimi-Yuki team wins!" The captain announces, nodding towards the four of them, "Great job you four, that was a amazing match. I must say I am impress with you two." The captain says smiling gently, "Maybe next year you'll be able to make the team."<p>

Yuki jumps up and down, hugging Kimi squeeling.

"Did you hear that! The _captain_ said we might be able to make regulars next year! I'm so excited!" Yuki laughs, squeezing Kimi tighter. Kimi giggles before pushing against Yuki's shoulders.

"Yeah I did hear that. But Yuki-chan..." Kimi starts blushing slightly, "Your kind of...squeezing me to hard, I can barely breath.." Kimi finishes the blush still on her face. Yuki lets go of her and pats her head.

"Sorry Kimi-chan, i'm just so excited, my grandmother should be proud!" Yuki cheers running off the court.

Kimi watches her leave her and laughs, "She's such a pain sometimes." She turns to the captain and bows, "Thank you very much Sakura-chan." Kimi gets up and waves to her before running after Yuki.

"What an interesting pair..." Sakura says laughing to herself before clapping loudly, "Alright, practice is over! Everyone get dress and clean up the court!"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So how was it? And sorry for skipping over the tennis match...i'm not really sure how I would explain that...but anyways! I Hope you guys liked it. And see? I promised you that it wouldn't be about her getting ready again lol. Please review! <strong>

**Savy~**


End file.
